


Unforeseen Consequences, Indeed

by L_Onnolais



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Time Skips, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Onnolais/pseuds/L_Onnolais
Summary: Alyx Vance goes to rescue Dr. Freeman from the Combine Prison, the one who greets her inside is not who she expected, and he gives her a nice surprise.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Unforeseen Consequences, Indeed

**Author's Note:**

> I regret writing this

The prison cell containing Dr. Freeman was finally within her sights, the whirring noise of combine tech was all too familiar to Alyx Vance. There was a shockwave of green vort-energy emerging from the cell, the girl shielded her eyes and winced when it sent shivers down her spine.

Although the entire Vault itself was menacing; A surreal industrial landscape masked by a faux apartment complex, Alyx couldn’t shake off the dread she felt when approaching that cage.

“Alright Gordon, let’s get you out of this thing.” She spoke out loud, although the silhouette behind the glass almost made her think twice. But her hands found their way onto the wires on either side of her body. The green energy glowed in reaction to the coils and another shockwave blew out of the cage, along with its glass exterior.

Time seemed to slow down a little as she observed the man inside, a stiff man wearing a business suit looked back at her with an amused expression. He picked up his suitcase and a white flash enveloped both of them.

“Impressive work, Miss Vance.” He said in a low voice that sent shivers down her spine. Alyx couldn’t see where the man had gone, or where she was right now. It was a black void that made her feel dizzy.

“Gordon… Freeman?” She asked, her voice almost a whimper. She had faced an army of Combine and had gone through hell and back. But for some reason, this man scared the hell out of her.

“Gordon Freeman.” He chuckled. The sharply-dressed man’s face finally came into view as he stepped forward from the pitch-black void. Alyx noted their surroundings were moving, small streaks of white painted the horizon as they flew past her face.

She must’ve had a confused expression, as the man smirked at her. “Miss Vance, you wouldn’t need all that, to imprison Gordon Freeman.” Fog appeared around the man’s body as copies of himself started walking around her and disappearing into the void. Alyx noticed his strange speech patterns, he put weight on the wrong words and paused occasionally when talking.

“So, who are you?” She asked, now very curious. Alyx had spent the better part of her day rescuing this man.

“Perhaps what I am is not as important as what I can offer you in exchange for coming all this way…” He spoke in that smug tone, a dark storm brewing in his eyes. This was not a man to be trusted, her common sense spoke. But as another tingle went through her spine, Alyx couldn’t help but keep listening.

A hand snaked its way onto her waist and caressed her spine, “This peculiar… form. It requires a bit of, relief. Does it not?” His cold breath slinked around her neck, another hand making its way onto her right breast. A breathy moan escaped Alyx, her body growing hot against his cold touch.

"Do you enjoy this experience, Miss Vance?" One of his hands rubbed at her folds and she squealed in surprise. "Ahn~ N-no stop…" she breathed out, but her virgin body was not used to external stimuli.

"I don't think you want me to stop." He whispered into her ears. Alyx yelped as she felt something hard poking at her behind.

God, he was at least eleven inches long. And it was so thick.

"I-is that?" She breathed out, unable to control her hormonal desires. "Why yes, it is my reproductive organ." He ripped open her jeans with superhuman force, Alyx's bare ass could be seen by the dark void.

"Now please wait while I get… comfortable." An office desk materialized in front of the poor girl, she was pushed onto the table face down ass up. "Prepare for entry Miss Vance, it might be harmful."

He thrust into her tight snatch in a single go, eliciting a loud scream from the girl. Tears went down Alyx's face as she groaned in pain, a trickle of blood leaked out of her pussy. “AHH!! What are y-you~!?”

“Remain calm Miss Vance, your hole is contracting… I might just end up Im-pregnating you at this rate.” G-man groaned in her ear, he groped her modest chest through the fabric. “Mmh, stop, please-!” She was starting to sound less and less convincing, G-man’s groans and thrusts started to get faster and faster, the sound of their flesh meeting was echoing through the empty void.

“A--ahnn-!”

Alyx’s tight snatch squeezed G-man’s cock dry as she orgasmed. G-man quickened his thrusts and finally burst, his shaft was buried to the hilt inside her pussy as he painted her insides white. “Ooh, that was certainly an interesting experience.” G-man gave one more thrust and pulled out, a thick glob of cum poured out of Alyx’s pussy. 

“Y-you…” Alyx croaked, only for G-man to silence her with a chaste kiss.

“We shall meet again, Miss Vance. For now...” He slapped her ass and walked away into the void, leaving Alyx a breathing mess laid bare on the office desk.

**ALYX VANCE**

**STATUS: FUCKED**

**AWAITING ASS-IGNMENT**

**Post Credits Scene:**

Gordon Freeman felt a light stinging in his head, white flooded his vision. “-rdon, Gordon, wake up Gordon!’ Eli’s voice startled Gordon awake, he saw Eli stumbling to face him near the dead body of a Combine Advisor. “She’s gone, she’s gone Gordon! Son of a bitch and his unforeseen consequences! When I get my hands on him I’ll-” Gordon tuned him out as he felt a feeling of dread creep up his spine. Somehow, he felt like he got cucked through time and space.

_ “Dr. Freeman..” G-man’s visage appeared in his subconscious, beside him was Alyx with a noticeable bump on her belly. The alien rubbed said bump and chuckled, “Prepare for Unforeseen Consequences.” _


End file.
